


Not as dumb as you think I am

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Mick's Journal [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Depressed!Mick, M/M, Mick has feelings too, Micks POV, Not as long as I thought it was, Open Ending, Sort of cliffhanger ending, Takes place between the crossover eps and 2X08, Writing a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: After visiting 2016, Mick writes a letter about his feelings. (Takes place after Invasion! Episode but before 'Chicago way')





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I got this idea a couple of hours ago.. and well here I am now.  
> I've not seen the episodes but I have seen spoilers and it's a shame, cause I like Jax.. but to say what he did to mick...
> 
> I just hope it was Stein that 'said' it as they were firestorm at the time... 
> 
> Anyway. Written for the Mick Rory Defense Squad.  
> STOP BULLING MICK. 
> 
> Enjoy.

~~Lenny~~

Today we went back 2016 central city, stopped a group of aliens that liked to call themselves the dominators. Pretty cool I guess. Anyway, I stopped by my therapist whilst we were in town.

I knew I needed too with the loss of you, and the impulses to start fires were getting strong again. 

So she suggested I write my feelings down in this book she gave me. Just... Where do I begin with those things? 

Well I'm still upset with you leaving us, haircut reckons it's borderline depression now. But I don't care for what he thinks. Not since I made the mistake of giving him what was yours. I wouldn't be surprised if it was depression though. Everytime we split, it effected me negatively... but this time I know you're _not_  coming back with your speech and your presents. 

I will always love you though. I never said that enough. I do though. I do love you. Why did you have to leave Lenny? We could have been... we were supposed to be married in a matter of weeks(?). I think? This time travel thing is still messing with my head.

Anger. Not at you. At the team. Ever since you've gone they've been making comments... all of them. Even Jax.. though he was firestorm at the time so I think it was Stein speaking. They're keeping me on a short leash. I guess what Rip said to me that time.. was something everyone else thought too. I'm not stupid Lenny.. sure I have impulse issues, and I do stuff without thinking most of the time. This is supposed to be a team, why am I always feeling like the one on the outside looking in?

It's only a matter of time before they try to get rid of me again. Only this time I'm--

"Mick. Sara said it's time to go... what are you doing?" Martin asked as he stepped into Micks quarters.

"What does it look like I'm doing proffessor?" Mick growled back.

"Looks like you're either reading or writing. Huh. Didn't realise you could hold an attention span long enough to do either. Chop chop Mr Rory. We don't want to keep captain Lance waiting now." Martin said before turning around and leaving. 

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" Mick mumbled at the retreating form as he looked back at his book.

Where was I? Oh yes. Only this time I'm going to be dead.. I'll be with you again Lenny. Like I want to be... 

Anyway. That's all I have time for. I've just had the professor tell me it's time to head to Chicago in 1927. There's been a timequake.

I'll be with you soon Lenny... whether it's my doing or the team's plotting against me that does it.. well you'll just have to wait and see.

I love you.

-Mick. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.  
> I don't really write depressive, angsty stuff so I hope you liked it.  
> Let me know what you thought and come say hi to me on Tumblr!  
> Scofieldmisa
> 
> Also, I'm open to suggestions on where to take this next (if I do). Or if anyone wants to take it off me, let me know :)


End file.
